The Abused and the Neglected Book 2
by Kylefan1990
Summary: Kenny and Kyle go to an amusement park. When Kenny is kidnapped by a evil man. It is up to Kyle to save him. do not read if you have not read the first book. Rated for strong abuse and beatings,Strong Language, and Strong Bloody Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This will be book 2 of the abused and the neglected series. Please note that this story will contain a lot of abuse. Not Kyle Kenny but others as well. This one will feature Kenny and Kyle at an amusement park. Kenny is kidnapped by an evil man. This evil man is a friend of Mr. McCormick. So you can pretty much figure out what is going to happen. This story may become intense so read with caution. **

**Chapter One**

(Kenny's Point of view)

It had been a year since I moved in with Kyle. We had been playing Call of Duty 2 a lot on my new Xbox. Kyle kicked my ass in both points and playing the game. "I win again Kenny!" he said. I punched him on the shoulder. "Kyle, you better watch out because I am going to win and when that happens, I will kick your ass!"

Kyle paused for a minute and then said, "Hey Kenny! I was wondering if you would like to go to the amusement park with me." I looked at him for a minute and then nodded. "Kyle that sounds like a good idea, hang on I have to go talk to mom for a minute." I got up and proceeded to go down the stairs. Mom was in the kitchen cooking something. When I entered the room she turned around and gave me a sad look. "Kenny this came for you in the mail. I read it and I think you should be careful when going out of the house."

I took the envelope and I read it out loud. The message is as follows:

**Dear Kenny, **

**You killed a very special friend of mine. You son of a bitch, I will get you and torture you very slowly. You may have killed him, but you will never get past me. **

**I look forward to seeing you. May you rot in hell for killing him!**

**Signed, **

**Mr. K **

I finished reading it with baited breath. Who could have done this? The name sounds so familiar. I looked up at my mom. She saw the nervous look on my face and said, "Kenny you should tell Kyle. We would not let anyone take you away. Oh and by the way Kyle wants to go to an amusement park. I don't like the idea but he wants to take you there. We would just need to watch you very closely." I nodded and went up the stairs. Kyle came running out. "Kenny what took you so long I thought you were going downstairs?" He quickly stopped talking when I showed him the letter. He read it and I saw his jaw drop. "Kenny, a person is after you and apparently he wants to kill or torture you. I guess we have to rethink the amusement park. I don't want anyone to hurt you Kenny." I hold up a hand and I say, "Kyle, this person is only trying to scare us. I am not going to be killed or tortured. Kyle we are going to the park and that is final." Kyle looked as if I was crazy. I say again to reassure him, "Kyle I repeat, nothing is going to happen to me." Kyle sighed and looked up at me. "Very well if you are sure nothing will happen to you, then we will go." I grinned at him and held up my hand. "I assure you that note is just a joke. I will not get kidnapped; nothing is going to happen to me. Everything is going to be just fine." I said. If only I had not been so confident. If only I had listened to Kyle, then none of the horrors in store for me would ever have happened. I should have listened to Kyle. Little did I know of the increasing danger I was in.

**So how was it? I have to tell you something. In future chapters, you may come across something that you think happened. Well things are not what they seem. So do not believe everything bad that may have happened. I hope you enjoyed this. Well see ya and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kyle's Point of view)

When I read the letter I was really scared for Kenny. I tried to tell him that the letter was no joke but he would not listen. Anyway after I read it, I went to my mom and told her about Kenny's response. "Bubbie, I am very concerned about Kenny. That letter threatened him and he was just trying to hide his fear." I nodded and said, "You are right mom. Can we go to the amusement park anyway?" She paused thinking about the answer. "Of course you may go, just be back with Kenny. Make sure he is with you at all times." I told her that I would do that.

I then went upstairs to tell Kenny the good news. "That is great! Let me go get my things. Where will we go?" Kenny said. He was really happy. "How about we go to Eliches?" Kenny beamed at me. "Hell yeah, I want to go there!" Kenny practically screamed it. I was shocked. In all my life of knowing Kenny, I never saw him this happy before.

A few minutes later, we were in the car on the way to Eliches. "Hey Kenny where do you want to go to first?" Kenny made a face that showed that he was thinking. "I want to go on the mind eraser." Kenny then stared at me as if asking permission. "Kenny I do not care where you go just as long as you do not get kidnapped." Kenny frowned. "So you are saying that I can go to hell and you will not care?" I stared at Kenny and put on a mock hurt face. "Why, Kenny I am shocked. You know that I care for you." Kenny laughed. "Kenny shut the fuck up; I am not coming on to you." Kenny still grinned. God sometimes he can be a jackass.

We got to the park and our mom dropped us off at the main entrance. "Now you boys try to be back here by 5:00 okay? Okay boys, have fun." She drove off and we turned and walked to the entrance. Kenny ran ahead laughing. I then ran full speed to catch up with him. When I was close to the entrance, I bumped into someone. "Watch where you are going punk!" "Sorry I have to catch up with my friend Kenny." I then ran past him. I did not notice the strange man following me.

**Well how was that? Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will get interesting. If I get a lot of reviews, then I will continue. (Though this is not quite true, I might continue this even if I don't get reviews) Well hope you liked this chapter. See you for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kenny's point of view)

I walked up to the booth to pay. I then looked around and saw Kyle run up to me. "Where the hell were you Kyle?" Kyle then came running up to me. "I bumped into a strange man." Kyle then pointed behind him. "Kyle what are you talking about? There is no one there" Kyle stared behind him.

No one was in sight. Kyle stared bewilderedly around him. I shrugged and went up to pay the woman there. We then went in. Looney tunes characters were all around us. "Kyle, look at all the cartoons." Kyle grinned at me and said, "I do not like Looney Tunes. I out grew it a long time ago." I nodded and then we were outside. We walked around a bit.

We were passing a whole bunch of rides, when one caught my attention. The Mind Eraser stood before me. I grinned evilly and ran toward it at full speed. Kyle yelled at me to slow down but I would not listen. I was running in the line when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I saw a man there and he was staring at me. "Welcome Kenny. I am so glad that you can make it."

I then looked at his hand and what was in it made me shiver. It was a bat and a knife. He then came toward me. I turned in my tracks and ran the opposite way. "You can not escape from me kid! I will find you and when I do I will take you to the boss."

I ignored him and kept on running. The path seemed to stretch on forever. The man suddenly appeared in front of me. I screamed and tried to punch him. He easily avoided it and grabbed my hand. "KYLE! KYLE HELP ME! HELP ME!" The man then covered my mouth with his hand. My screams were muffled. The man was then surrounded by more people.

I think they were with him. "Help me get this little shit down to the car. He is squirming so hard." The man that was closest to me came over and stared at me for awhile. Then he said something that I can not hear. The man that was holding me gave him the bat. My eyes went wide with fear. I then tried to get away but the man's grip on me was tight.

He then swung his arm around and aimed it for my legs. He hit them with such brute strength that I could feel my legs brake. I instantly fell to the ground. The man then jerked me up. My legs were burning from the pain. The man that hit me then raised the bat above his head and then swung it down on my head really hard. I was out cold in a matter of minutes. I felt myself hit the ground and then I was out.

**How was that? After the next chapter, Kenny's points of views will be violent and really bloody. I advise you to proceed with caution. Kenny's will not kill him but leave him in the hospital. Please review when you are done reading this chapter. Starting NOW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kyle's point of view)

I can not believe that Kenny ran ahead. I did not like the sound of that guy that I saw earlier. He looked to shady to just be there. After Kenny disappeared I just stood there for a while. A shrill scream pierced the air shortly afterwards. I recognized Kenny's scream. I also heard something else, "Kyle, Kyle Please help me" He was cut off abruptly and I knew he was in trouble. I took off to where Kenny disappeared too. I could feel my heart beat rapidly. I reached the entrance and what I saw was enough to make my blood run cold. There was Kenny surrounded by three or four men and I saw one of them hit Kenny's leg with a bat. When his legs fell to the ground I almost screamed. Then another one struck him hard on the head with the bat.

Kenny collapsed on the ground. I could not breathe. I could not think. All I could do was one thing. I ran with all my power to the man that hit my friend and just recently my brother. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" The man that had struck Kenny turned around and faced me. "Ha you think you can possibly save him! Why your just a little kid! How can you possibly stop me." I ran up to the man and threw a vicious punch to the chest. He blocked it so easily that I had no time to react. He punched me so hard that I was thrown back.

I landed close to a wall and I was vulnerable to any kind of attack he had for me. I felt a sensation deep in my throat. I then coughed up a reddish liquid. To my horror, it was my blood. This little fucker hit me so hard that I coughed up blood! I tried to get up to face him but I ended up falling back down to the ground. The man grinned evilly at me and started walking over to me.

"HA! I knew it. You were just a weak little boy. Well now, I am going to make sure you will not catch up with me. Kenny is mine, got that! You should have kept a better eye on him" Slowly he reached into his pocket and took out a sharp dagger. My eyes grew wide with fear at the sight before me. The sunlight glinted down on the knife making it glint dangerously.

"Now little boy, before I end your life, I got something to tell you. If by any chance you survive, don't come find us, or I will kill Kenny very slowly and VERY painfully. Goodbye you little bastard!" With that he brought the knife down hard where it entered my chest.

Blood spurted everywhere and I gasped in pain. I looked down at the knife imbedded in my chest. I can not believe it, I was dying. I had promised my mother that I would look after Kenny and I failed her. I thought of Kenny. I felt sick thinking of how I had failed him. The man grinned at me and sharply withdrew his knife from me. Blood was coming out now. I had a dark mass of a puddle forming from underneath me. I was dying! The man got up and went somewhere. I could not see because I was weak from all of that blood. In my last moment on this earth, (or so I thought) I quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote down a message in my blood.

**Dear whoever is reading this, **

**I was killed today by an evil man that kidnapped Kenny! I had failed so many people today I do not deserve to be brought back to life, though my mother will scream endlessly about how they should bring me back. I also failed my recently new brother Kenny. I promised my mother that I would look out for him. Instead I end up being killed. To my friend Stan, THANK YOU FOR BEING THERE FOR ME! As I lay here dying, I wish with all my heart that I could have had a second chance. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**

**Kyle **

With that I lay the note down and put a rock to hold it down. By this time I had a splitting headache. Looking back up at the heavens, I slowly laid my head down and closed my eyes. Then a black silence and then nothing.

**Sorry for the long delay, I had a lot of writer's block. Sorry for leaving you off here. If you want to see the next chapter and find out whether or not Kyle will live or die, then I need reviews. Review and you will find out. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter in the series. For those of you who thought Kyle was dead this chapter might sum it all up for you. In case you are wondering where I got the idea with Kyle in this chapter, I got it from a Goosebumps book. I think it was called Headless Halloween. In it, a kid does some stupid things on Halloween and then he dies. This kid gives him a chance to make up for it before a certain time, otherwise he will die. That is where I got the idea for this chapter. Later on I might add some songs. Any Suggestions as to what I should put. Okay enough chit chat, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

(Kyle's point of view)

Seconds after I got stabbed I found myself floating in the air. I looked back down at the place where I had died. So this is what it felt like to die? I was now in front of a giant escalator. Somehow this whole scene seemed familiar, I just could not put my finger on it. Looking back at my body I then walked forward onto the escalator. I then began to rise higher and higher. A voice then spoke, "Please hang onto the guide rail and do not spit over the side of the ride." Then it hit me, I saw an episode on the Simpsons where this one boy got hit by a car. He too had experienced death and when he was on the escalator, he spat over the guide rail and then went to hell as punishment. I then decided not to spit on the side of the ride as I do not want to go to hell. I was at the very top in a matter of minutes.

I saw huge golden gates in front of me. So this is what Kenny must have gone through when he died that day he got the PSP. Getting of the escalator, I walked toward the huge golden gates and stopped when I was right in front of them. I saw a glowing angel in front of me and I walked up to him. "Ah you must be Kyle Brofloski, go on in, God is expecting you." "Thank you sir" I said wondering what he meant by expecting me. Was my death no accident? The gates began to slowly creak open and I walked through them with bated breath. Then a huge light appeared and god was in front of me. "Hello Kyle, I understand that you are very nervous about dying so young." I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me before I can even get words out. "Kyle, that man that killed you is a very evil man. Although you died and ordinarily we can not send you back, in your case we might be able to make an exception. If I am not mistaken your friend or should I say brother Kenny was kidnapped. Well I have a deal for you young Kyle, I will give you your life back to save Kenny" I was excited. So this god was not so bad after all. "However, once you save him, you will go to heaven to make up for your lost time. I will come for you when you save him." My heart nearly stopped. Why did I have to go back to heaven, why couldn't I just stay alive. Just when I got Kenny as a brother. "Why do I have to go to heaven again. I want to stay on earth with my brother Kenny?"

God shook his head sadly, staring at me with sad eyes. "I am sorry Kyle, but there is no way that you can live on. You already died, you can't just come back to life whenever you feel like it." I was angry, I opened my mouth to reply furiously but god interrupted and what he said nearly made my heart stop. "The only reason Kenny was able to come back was he made a deal with me. I would return him to life only for him to keep on dieing and coming here. Once he started living with you, that curse stopped." "How did you know what I was going to say?" God let out a laugh. "Come on child, I am god, I can read your mind." I fell silent. All of a sudden a huge hole above me appeared and I saw my mother and father and Stan all staring at what looked at me. Stan was crying. "Come on Kyle, please wake up. I came all the way here when I found out. Come on Kyle you got to wake up!" Stan looked like he could not handle it any further and ran off somewhere. I could hear crying in the background. Then I saw my mother's face and she too looked like she was crying. "Come on Bubby, please pull through. I don't know if I can make it without you." She too burst into tears and ran off to where Kyle was. My dad was next and unlike the others he was not crying. He was never the one to cry unless something really disturbed him. I wondered why my supposed death did not disturb him. "Kyle, please wake up, your friend Stan looks like he is about to cause a flood. I know what happened to Kenny, and I must say I am disappointed but as long as you are fine then I am happy. Please Kyle, you got to wake up." With that, he finally broke into quiet sobs. I turned to God. "Please God, if they knew that I would die again right after I save Kenny it would kill them. There has to be something you can do." God remained saddened.  
"Kyle I am sorry but there is nothing I can do. I will try to think of something but you can't avoid fate. Now I don't want to keep your family waiting." I then started to fade. As I faded god had one last thing to say. "oh and do not tell anyone about what you saw. Stan might be an exception, but no one else." As I faded I noticed that my surroundings have changed. I saw various hospital rooms with different patients inside. As I drew nearer to the room that I was in, I wondered how I would ever save Kenny. It was going to be very hard indeed. Then I was in my body and another minute later I could hear many different sounds.

**Read and review please! Hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
